


Darling you look, Perfect

by changkyunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, No Angst this time I swear, Singer kihyun, Singing, blind!kihyun, ki is insecure, lit major minhyuk, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyunnie/pseuds/changkyunnie
Summary: The literature major uses all the words in his vocabulary to tell Kihyun what he sees.





	Darling you look, Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> wow?? I'm writing fluff without angst?? what Is this?

It happens again, this time at 5:49 in the morning, and Minhyuk can't even find it in his heart to be mad, because he truly isn't and he thinks he never will be, so long as he always opens his eyes to the same sight each day.

There's nothing he loves more than this, waking to his boyfriend's softly smiling face, hushed whispers of "Hyung! Hyung, wake up!" And soft fingers tracing the outline of his features, mapping out his skin and searching for his nose. Kihyun pokes at it lightly with his small finger, giggling as Minhyuk's eyes slowly open and smiling at the sight of his boyfriend looking all cozy in their bed.

Kihyun is standing there in nothing but an oversized sweater (courtesy of Minhyuk, probably) and boxers, eyes shining underneath the dawn lighting that begins to peek through the blinds and not directly meeting his line of sight. Minhyuk doesn't mind, however, and reaches out a gentle hand to cup the side of Kihyun's face.

Kihyun leans into the touch, bringing his hand away from his face to hold the one that he feels at his cheek. He traces it, fingertips memorizing every line- every detail, commiting it to his mind so as to never forget the feeling.

It's times like these where Minhyuk thinks he has never seen anyone so beautiful, and no matter how many times Kihyun asks, he just can't find the words to describe him. It's as if the english language just didn't contain such a description, a definition for the walking beauty that is Yoo Kihyun, ehteral and mystic with his sharp yet somehow soft features.

Minhyuk sighs, not out of exasperation, but out of contentment, even happiness. Although he pretends to be bothered when the younger wakes him up at absurd times during the night, he knows this will always be the best part of his day.

"What is it today?" He asks, letting Kihyun tighten his grip on his wrist and drag him out of bed. The covers fall loosely off of his frame as he stumbles, feet catching in the sheets and falling into his boyfriend's hold when he finally frees himself. Kihyun laughs again, enveloping him in his small arms, and God, it's just so beautiful to his ears, so familiar and comforting like silken fabric in which he could wrap himself and disappear forever, so long as Kihyun is there with him.

"Come on, you'll see," Kihyun grins, dragging a very tired Minhyuk behind him while his feet dance and flit across their apartment floor in search of the open window where a waterfall of golden light has begun to spill inside like a breath of happiness, warm air gently blowing in from the outside world.

It takes him less than 15 seconds to reach it, fingers grazing the sill quietly and gesturing for Minhyuk to be quiet. The older boy takes note of how the time it takes to find the window in their new apartment seems to diminish with each passing week, Kihyun now easily able to reach it without getting lost along the way and without any help from his boyfriend.

The world is quiet but not silent, a dull whisper of breath that filters in through the air and touches all it can around them. Although it's just him and Kihyun, their tiny apartment and one little window, this feels like his whole world, like it's all he'll ever need.

Minhyuk smiles, watching as Kihyun concentrates at the windowsill.

The younger brings a finger to his lips, slowly dragging the wrist still in his hand over to the window and pointing somewhere outside with a smile. They're on one of the lower levels, so it's easy to see the tops of the trees and the weathered branches that hang in front of the glass.

Well, it's easy for him at least.

"Do you see her?" Kihyun asks, trying to keep his voice down. "I think she's on one of the branches to the right."

His voice comes out in a soft whisper, soothing and careful like he's afraid to give the wrong direction. Minhyuk resists the urge to fawn over the cuteness of it all, gather him up in his arms and kiss him like he means it, tell him he loves him over and over again and smother him in all the affection he can. But whatever he's supposed to be looking at seems really important to Kihyun, so he tries his best to remain focused.

And then he spots it, a couple of feet from their window, resting upon a thin oak branch that wavers underneath her feet. He smiles as it connects. Kihyun had been talking about this little songbird, tiny and bright in colour.

"I do!" Minhyuk exclaims a tad too loudly, causing Kihyun to shush him with false anger. He laughs, apologizing under his breath as he watches the younger beam at the tiny, feathered creature.

"She sounds _just_ like me, watch this," Kihyun says, holding onto Minhyuk's hand and running over his knuckles with his thumb in a calming manner. It's a habit that he doesn't necessarily need anymore, having taken all the time in the world to memorize the feel of his hands, yet he can't seem to stop.

Kihyun clears his throat, prepping his voice for what he's about to do. Minhyuk squeezes the hand in his hold, ever so gently, watching and loving the way the younger's face goes into full concentration mode while he gets ready to sing.

The world is quiet, dull, before he opens his mouth.

Slowly but surely, Kihyun begins to sing a gentle melody that Minhyuk thinks only his voice could accomplish. The pitch is high and harmonious, a beautiful match to a beautiful face, yet remains soft and delicate in tone, accompanied by a hint of a lisp that accentuates the breathy smoothness of his song.

Minhyuk sees pure passion in that graceful face, noticing how Kihyun's features seem to completely relax as he enters his element, easily committing himself to the tune that falls from his lips and creates a peaceful yet tasteful ballad.

When Kihyun ends the short song, he pauses for a moment, then let's out a gasp of happiness as the bird begins to sing in return. It sings it's own melody as well, a serious of chirps and sharp pitches that almost seem to replicate the younger. Kihyun smiles, nuzzling his head into his boyfriend's chest and wrapping his small arms around his waist. "See, I told you!" He whisper-yells.

Minhyuk laughs, internally sighing at the adorable sight. He wraps his arms around the shorter as well and runs the brown strands of Kihyun's hair through his fingers, burying his nose in his neck and planting a small kiss there. "Were you going to ask me to do it again?" He wonders, petting Kihyun's head carefully so as to not frighten him at the sudden touch. "You know I don't mind at all."

Kihyun looks up from where he had had his face in his chest and nods, smiling with love and happiness as he tightens his hold on Minhyuk's waist. "Thank you so much...I love you." He leans up on his tip toes and kisses his lips deftly, a chaste peck for now. Minhyuk returns the kiss and leans into him, trying his best to show his feelings through his actions.

Sometimes, Minhyuk can't even handle how much love he has for the younger. Sometimes he'll pass him while Kihyun is playing with their pet hamster, petting his fur and feeding him small treats, and he doesn't have the heart to disturb him.

Sometimes, because Kihyun doesn't know he's there, he'll just sit on the sidelines and watch, admire the beauty and purity that is his boyfriend.

He stares at the bird for a moment, thinking how exactly to describe her. She's yellow in colour, sporting splashes of black and white feathers here and there. She's tiny, not much bigger than the oak leaves that surround her, but noticeable due to her gorgeous little wings.

"Well," Minhyuk begins, and Kihyun looks up to the direction of the voice, listening intently. "She's a small one, about the same size as an apple, maybe...and she's got these elegant little wings, tipped with black." Minhyuk explains every detail, making sure not to leave anything out for his boyfriend. Kihyun is silent the entire time, appreciating every piece of information given.

"She's mostly yellow, but not a bright, annoying yellow. It's more like a sunny yellow." Minhyuk describes the bird, and Kihyun smiles at that. He loves the sun, how it feels on his skin. He's never seen it, no, but Minhyuk knows how much it means to the younger.

"And her chest plummage is snow-white, just like my hair." Minhyuk laughs as Kihyun weakly hits his chest, whining in complaint. "That's not fair, I've never even seen your hair!"

Minhyuk is still grinning when he scoops him up in his arms, carrying him bridal style and kissing him on the lips once more. He delights in the tiny shriek Kihyun let's out as he's lifted, the moment almost too domestic for him to handle. "I know, sorry." He says with a joking tone.

Kihyun rests his face against Minhyuk's shoulder, wrapping his hands around his boyfriend's neck and sighing. "She sounds absolutely lovely," he tells him, trying hard to contain a sniffle against his shirt.

"Hey, hey," Minhyuk pouts, bringing up a hand to wipe underneath his boyfriend's eyes, worry evident in his tone. Tears had begun to fill the younger's eyes, making them look like pure crystal. "What's wrong, baby?" He whispers, carefully putting him down and sitting him on the windowsill. Kihyun hides his face in his tiny hands, hiding from his boyfriend in shame, not wanting him to see him cry over something so silly. "I'm-i'm sorry," he chokes out.

Minhyuk's heart breaks.

"Kihyunnie, you don't ever have to apologize to me. You've done nothing wrong." He reasons, trying to slowly pry the younger's hands away from his face. He succeeds and carefully places them on his thighs, holding them there while he rubs circles into the backs of them, gently urging him to calm down and open up.

"I just," Kihyun breathes, trying to contain his tears, "I just want to know how you see me, too, but...I'll never know for sure..." He trails off, sniffling every now and then. "...how someone can describe me."

Minhyuk can't bear to see him like this, and he feels his heart shatter into a million little pieces at the words coming from his boyfriend's mouth. So maybe he'll never be able to see it, but that didn't mean he wasn't the most beautiful man on earth.

After all, we can't see many colours with our regular vision, yet they're still there.

He grabs hold of Kihyun's hands and clasps them together, bringing them up to his face and warming them in his own. He kisses each knuckle on each hand and watches as Kihyun calms down little by little, his tears reduced to a minimum.

"Kihyunnie," Minhyuk starts, waiting for the younger to look up at him. When he does, he continues, "I've told you so many times that to me, you're the most _beautiful_ person I've ever met, right?" Minhyuk urges him to speak by gently shaking their clasped hands, staring into his boyfriend's eyes, even if he can't see the frown on his face.

"...Right." Kihyun finally agrees, mumbling under his breath. Minhyuk sighs, standing up once again and embracing him in his arms. He smooths over the hair on the back of his boyfriend's head, comforting him and trying to put him at peace. "Beautiful just isn't enough to describe you, baby. Believe me" he assures.

Kihyun gently pushes his chest, bringing them apart so he can look in his direction. "Really?" He asks with a quizzical look on his face.

Minhyuk smiles, looking over at the object placed on the highest shelf in their living room with fondness in his eyes. He looks back at his boyfriend, brings their lips together again, and whispers against his mouth after they part.

" _Really_."

They laugh together, Kihyun covering his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater and giggling into the fabric. When Minhyuk is finished, he begins to pick his boyfriend back up so he can carry him back to their bed.

"And when I find a word to describe how I see you, I'll let you know, okay?" Minhyuk adds.

Kihyun nods, smiling.

"Okay."

 

The next day, they go through the same routine, listen to the same songs while they cook their breakfast, make a mess in the kitchen, cuddle on the couch, watch a movie. They don't go out, don't have any need to as long as they're with each other.

There's nothing different, save for the fact that Kihyun will no longer doubt what Minhyuk tells him.

It's their life, just as usual.

Except the tiny box that Minhyuk had kept on the highest shelf is no longer present, its contents now wrapped around Kihyun's delicate finger.

Kihyun now knows exactly what Minhyuk saw when he looked at him before, what he sees when he looks at him now, and what he will see whenever he looks at him in the future.

 _Husband_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is so rushed oops sorry


End file.
